Teddy Lupin's Story
by A Not So Everyday Fangirl
Summary: Teddy Lupin's life at Hogwarts. **Discontinued. Sorry but I have no motivation for this anymore :/ **


Teddy sat alone in his compartment as the Hogwarts Express left Kings Cross Station. He waved to Harry one last time. He heard the compartment door open and looked up.

"Can I sit with you?" said a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Teddy was reminded of Harry's friend, Luna Lovegood.

"Sure," said Teddy. She sat down across from him and brushed her hair out of her face. "My name's Evanna," she said. "Teddy," he replied.

"I like your name. Teddy." Her voice had the same dreamy tone as Luna's. "I had a teddy bear once, I still do, its name is Chaplin. I have him right here." She pulled out a ratty stuffed bear. It is from the muggle world, you see. That is why it looks so old."

Teddy smiled. "I quite like it really," Teddy said. "You know, you remind me of someone. Do you by any chance know Luna Lovegood?" Teddy was curious. She was so much like her it was almost scary. His hair almost turned pink, but he stopped it before Evanna could notice.

"Luna? Why, yes. She is my mother actually." Her bright eyes drifted toward the window. "She is in the crowd somewhere, waving at me. I can't see it, I can feel her waving." She held her heart and waved out the window. "Whose child are you?"

"Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. But, they died in the Battle at Hogwarts." Teddy looked down and his hair turned a darker shade of blue as he changed the subject. "So, Luna, She's really nice. And you're just like her. But I didn't know she had any children." He looked up and changed his hair back to normal.

"Oh..." Evanna stared at her brightly colored yellow shoes and pushed a curl behind her ear. "Er, yes, she does. Only me though. My father is Neville. Neville Longbottom."

"Hey, isn't he the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts?" Teddy looked at her curiously. 'Evanna Longbottom' he thought. 'I like her. She's nice... like her mum. We're gonna be good friends, I can tell.' Teddy smiled.

"Yes, he is. He really loves plants. Our house is full of them," she said with a smile. "My mum, she stays away from some of them though, says they're full of nargles... That why I wear this necklace, see?" She held out her necklace. "It's a butterbeer cork. She says that they keep them away."

Teddy smiled. Evanna turned towards the door when she heard, "Anything from the trolley?" The woman pushing the cart tapped on the door. "Want anything?" Evanna asked. "I'll pay." Evanna turned towards him.

"I think I'll just have some chocolate frogs." Teddy loved chocolate frogs. Evanna bought some chocolate frogs, pumpkin juice, and sandwiches. Teddy stood up to get his sweets. "Thanks," he said. He sat down next to Evanna.

"Teddy, why is it your hair changed color a moment ago?" Her eyes shifted to his blue hair.

"I'm a metamorphagus. Got it from me mum, see?" Teddy turned his hair pink, then red, and finally back to its usual blue. He ate his chocolate frogs and drank some pumpkin juice. "Thanks again, Evanna. You're really nice."

Evanna giggled. "I've never seen anyone do that before!" She bit into the chocolate frog and stared at Teddy. "Can you make it rainbow? That is my favorite color." She smiled a soft smile. "Sure!" Teddy took a sip of pumpkin juice and concentrated. His hair Started to turn many different colors. Teddy laughed along with Evanna. A prefect opened the compartment door and said, "We'll be arriving soon, you should change into robes now." And then he left. Evanna looked at Teddy.

"Well, I suppose we should do what he says." She stood up. "I'll see you later." And then she left. Teddy followed her out and changed into robes. The train stopped at Hogsmeade Station and they got out. The night was rather cold. Evanna looked around, taking in all the details. The older kids jumping over each other, the groups of girls walking in unison, and like her, the first years wandering aimlessly, waiting to be told where to go. "We go over there, to the big man, my mum told me his name is Hagrid."

Evanna grabbed Teddy's hand and dashed off toward the boats. They followed Hagrid and the other first years toward the boats. Hagrid got into the largest one and waited for the first years to board theirs. Teddy and Evanna decided to share a boat. They crossed the water and as Hogwarts came into view, Teddy gasped. It was huge, and unlike anything he had ever seen before.

"Wow," he breathed. All he could do was stare. As they approached the castle, Teddy was careful not to fall into the water. They were led inside and stopped just outside huge doors. A woman walked to the front of the crowd and said, "I am Professor McGonagall. When you enter these doors, I will call your names, and each of you will be sorted into your house. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Follow me." The doors swung open and they walked into the Great Hall. They walked towards the front of the room. McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment and started reading.

"Weasley, Victoire" Teddy looked around. He knew her! They weren't actually related, even though it seemed like like it. Teddy watched her sit upon the stool as the sorting hat was place on her head. After a few moments, the hat shouted, GRIFFINDOR! Victoire stood up and sat with her house. Teddy noticed the crest on her robes had changed to Gryffindor.

"Longbottom, Evanna" Teddy watched as she walked up to the hat. It didn't take very long for her to be sorted into Ravenclaw. "Lupin, Theodore." Teddy heard his name and walked up to the stool. He ignored the sniggering about his name. He sat down and heard a voice inside his head.

"Hmm, many qualities from your father, yes. You'd be good in Gryffindor. But there is also a trace of Hufflepuff in there, yes just like your mother. Where to put you? I think it should be… GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted and Teddy stood up as the hat was taken off his head. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. He looked over at Evanna who smiled at him.

"Who's that?" asked Victoire, turning around. She gave Teddy a smug look.

"Shut up…" he said with a half-smile. "She's just someone I met on the train."

Victoire replied with a slightly puzzled face, "You know she looks a lot like-"

"Luna," Teddy finished for her. "Ya, I know. Luna is her mother. And Neville Longbottom is her dad." Teddy looked up at the teachers. He saw the Professor smiled at his daughter. He looked back at Evanna who could tell he was looking at her. Teddy smiled and Evanna smiled back. Victoire looked back at Teddy.

"Teddy! Your hair is turning purple!"

Teddy quickly looked up and quickly changed it back. Victoire started laughing at him because she knew what purple meant. It meant he was nervous. He made a face at Victoire, and then laughed with her. Teddy heard McGonagall say a few things, and all of the sudden the tables had mountains of food piled up in front of him. Teddy began to stack things on his plate, and then started to eat. He was full before he could clean off his plate. He drank the last bit of his third cup of pumpkin juice and leaned on Victoire.

"Uhhh, I can't eat another bite!" Victoire leaned back on him.

"Me neither." They heard the prefects telling the first years to follow them to their common room. Teddy and Victoire stood up and followed the group out. The prefects led them to a large portrait. She was called the "Fat Lady." And Teddy thought that it fit her rather well.

One of the prefects started to speak. She said, "This is the Gryffindor common room. The dormitories are up the stairs, the girls on your left, Boys on your right. The password to the common room is 'Minibulus Lemon.' If the password ever changes, you will be informed and told the new one." The Fat Lady opened the portrait and everyone walked into the common room. The prefects walked away and Teddy sat on the sofa. Classes started soon. He hoped that he had some with Evanna. She was practically his best friend. Teddy left the common room to go to his first class, Charms.

He entered the room and was happy to see that this class was with Ravenclaw. He walked over to Evanna. "Mind if I sit with you?" Teddy smiled.

"Have a seat," Evanna replied. Teddy sat down next to her. Teddy faced front as Professor Flitwick started to speak. Throughout the lesson, Teddy and Evanna helped and laughed at each other. And after what seemed like minutes, the class was over. Teddy stood up and grinned at Evanna. "Well, I guess I should go now," he said before turning around. He quickly turned back to Evanna. "Evanna! I forgot to show you something." She looked at him and he quickly turned his hair through all the colors. He was able to do it much faster now. Evanna laughed and hugged him, while everyone else stared at him. They already thought he was a freak what with his blue hair and all. Now no one wouldn't think that. Teddy hugged her back. \

She let go and said, "That was amazing. But, I really should be going." She turned around and as she walked away she called, "Bye Teddy! I'll see you around."

"Bye Evanna!" he called to her. Teddy turned around and headed back to the common room. "Minibulus Lemon," he said to the Fat Lady. The portrait door opened and Teddy walked in. A few boys sniggered at his blue hair, remembering what he did in Charm's class. A few girls asked him to make it different colors and he obliged. They squealed in delight when it changed.

One girl finally asked, "How do you do that?"

"I'm a metamorphagus. I got it from my mum." Teddy smiled and the girls smiled back. They all thought he was cute, and Teddy was very handsome. He looked much like his father. The girls grinned and ran off. "I see you have a way with the ladies around here," said a voice behind him. Teddy didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Jealous, Victoire?" Teddy said as he turned around.

"No! I'm practically your cousin!"

"But not quite," Teddy said mischievously. Victoire shook her head and walked away. After that, his first year went by pretty quickly, nothing really happened that year. Evanna became his best friend, and girls swarmed him everywhere he went.


End file.
